


Will we remember, or forget?

by officialangelcas



Series: Share a Coke Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Cas, Dean is a Sweetheart, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Love Poems, M/M, Short One Shot, Shy Cas, This is a bit of a drabble, Wallflower Cas, Writer Cas, share a coke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialangelcas/pseuds/officialangelcas
Summary: Cas writes poems about Dean and Dean longs for his attention.That's pretty much it.





	Will we remember, or forget?

**Author's Note:**

> little disclaimer, one of the poems cas writes is shown and I did not write it. It's a song by Sabrina Carpenter from the show Girl Meets World and it really touched me for some reason.
> 
> I'll link the clip of her singing it at the end.

“Do you ever think about all the time we lost?”  
“Cas, please, it’s four in the morning,” Dean yawns. “Go back to sleep.”  
“It’s so much time that we could’ve been together,” he pouts and turns to face Dean. “Dean, are you asleep again.”  
“Yes, I’m asleep,” he mumbles.  
“I think I’m going to stay up for a little longer. Maybe write in my dream journal for a little bit,” he says. Dean just hums in response. Cas turns on his reading light and puts on his glasses. As a writer, he does this a lot. Since Dean moved in with him they’ve had to really adjust to each other’s schedule’s. Cas’ schedule doesn’t make much sense to Dean or anyone really. He writes until he falls asleep sitting up sometimes he falls asleep at his desk sometimes in bed if he’s lucky. He wakes up in the middle of the night to write always telling Dean that the ideas will be gone in the morning. It’s not exactly a schedule it’s just how he writes and he’s working on a book of poems right now. Well poems and short stories. Lately he’s been writing a lot of poetry inspired by Dean. He’s just feeling so many emotions and he needs to write them but he’s worried it’s scaring him away. Or that maybe he just doesn’t understand. As a mechanic, Dean doesn’t have much room for creative thought and that’s all Cas has room for.  
The next morning Cas is writing as Dean cooks breakfast. “So what are you writing about today?” he asks.  
“Oh yanno, stuff. Just stuff.”  
“Right, of course, stuff. You’re going to have to let me read your writing eventually,” Dean says as he flips a pancake successfully. “Perfect! Cas! Did you see my pancake flip? That was awesome,” he grins widely.  
Cas doesn’t really react. Dean frowns a little and when he’s finished with the pancake he goes and sits next to Cas. “Hey, you okay? You’re missing some awesome pancake action over here.”  
“Yes, I’m fine. Just working,” he says continuing to type on his laptop.  
“You’re a workaholic. Do I need to turn into a book for you to pay attention to me?” he pouts. Cas doesn’t respond just continuing to type. Dean huffs and grabs his plate going into the other room. This disagreement goes on for about a week when Sam decides to step in. Cas gets a call while Dean is at work at the auto shop. “Hey Sam, what’s going on?”  
“Dude, Dean has been non stop texting me. What’s going on with you guys? What are you fighting about?” Sam asks.  
“Fighting? We aren’t fighting. I don’t understand.”  
“He says you’ve been ignoring him for days.”  
“I’m not ignoring him! We’ve talked plenty. I’m working on a book and I have a deadline.I guess I’ve been spending more time on it than usual...but that’s only because I want it to be perfect.”  
“Well at least give him a sneak preview of it then, it’s driving him insane and he’s driving me insane.”  
“I can’t until it’s done,” Cas huffs. “I have a process. If he’s upset why doesn’t he just talk to me about it?”  
“Dean? Talking about feelings? Yeah, okay,” Sam laughs. “Listen, I’m trying to study for an exam. Just maybe throw him a bone.”  
“Yeah okay, I’ll try,” he says and sighs. “Bye Sam.”  
After a moment he decides to send Sam a preview of what he’s working on. He links him to it. When Dean gets home he slams the door. “You!” he yells.  
“Me?” Cas asks from where he was napping on the couch.  
“You turned my own brother against me!”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Dean.”  
“Suddenly, I have messages from Sam telling me that I’m being a jackass and that what you’re writing is some masterpiece and to leave you alone. Please explain why Sam gets to read this early and I don’t.”  
“I don’t want you to see it till it’s done,” Cas blushes slightly. “He did not use the word masterpiece.”  
“I’m paraphrasing. He basically just called me a jerk and hung up on me but you owe me an excerpt. I’m withholding sex until I see it.”  
Cas scoffs and smirks at him. “Okay sure. You do that, D.”  
“On second thought. Angry sex right now?”  
Cas laughs and runs into the bedroom with Dean chasing behind him.  
After, they’re both laying in bed.  
“Dean, are we having our first fight?”  
“Fight might be a strong word.”  
“We just tried to solve our problem with sex. We’re basically an old married couple,” Cas laughs a little. Then, Dean starts laughing and before they know it they’re both falling into a fit of laughter. Once they’ve both calmed down Cas says, “You still can’t read it yet.”  
“I don’t particularly like you,” Dean says and sticks his tongue out at him.  
“That’s right, you love me,” Cas smiles and leans over kissing him softly.  
Dean nods. “I think you’re right. I just miss you. I feel like you’re spending more time on this project than with me and what the hell am I saying? We are an old married couple.”  
“How did this happen?”  
“Well I spent two hundred dollars on cans of Coke and then…”  
“You know what I mean. It’s been a month and we’re an old married couple.”  
“Cas, if you really think about it. We’ve always been an old married couple before we even knew we were a couple.”  
“I need dinner,” Cas says. “I think I accidentally skipped lunch.”  
Dean frowns. “Cas! You have to stop that. I’m sure whatever you’re writing is going to be amazing but taking care of yourself comes first, always. I’m worried about you, honey bee,” he kisses his forehead.  
“You know I hate that nickname,” Cas tries to hide under the blanket.  
“You love it. I’m going to go cook you a big dinner and you’re going to lay here and relax and you’re not allowed to write anything.”  
“Dean!” he whines.  
“No exceptions,” he grins and wanders out of the bedroom after slipping on his boxers.  
Cas comes out a few minutes later and sits at the counter. “What’s on the menu for tonight?”  
“You, if I’m lucky,” Dean says and winks.  
Cas gets up and opens the fridge to grab a drink. He grabs a Coke and looks on the side seeing that it says ‘Share a Coke with your Better Half.’ “Dean,” Cas says and smiles showing him the Coke.  
“That’s sweet but I think you’re the better half.”  
“Right, with me ignoring you, sleeping at horrible hours, annoying you and waking you up all hours of the night,” he mumbles.  
“Hey,” he frowns an turns towards him after putting dinner in the oven. “Let's get something straight. I have no problem with you being a writer. And I love that you have to randomly wake up and three or four in the morning to write something. I’m so happy that you’re this passionate. I admire it. I just miss you and I want to make sure that you’re taking care of yourself.”  
“I’ll try and make sure I get more sleep and I’ll make sure I remember to eat,” Cas says softly and smiles. “Thanks for being so understanding.”  
I’m not perfect either, Cas. I’m gone half of the day and I come home smelling like grease and oil.”  
“I think it’s nice. Comforting. Smells like you.”  
“See! We just have to get used to living together. Figure everything out. I love learning these new things about you.”  
“Me too,” Cas smiles. “I love you.”  
“And I love you too.”  
A week later, Cas slaps a book down in front of Dean. Well. Not literally. It’s a piece of paper with the link on it since it’s not printed yet. Cas tries not to hover as Dean opens it on his laptop starting to look. It’s a book of poems and pictures, most about Dean. Pictures of Dean, of his eyes zoomed in, of just his side profile, his hands zoomed in, and so on. The photography is nice but the writing, even better. One poem in particular catches Dean’s eye:

Car drove off  
Airplane flew  
I stayed here missing you  
I grow old, never seen  
That you were there missing me  
Are we now? What were we then?  
Will we look back? And wonder when?  
What could have been?, what isn't yet?  
Will you remember? Or forget?

“What’s the name of this one?” Dean asks.  
“Oh, that one doesn’t have a name. I wrote it the other night when I was think about the time we’d lost but as I wrote it I realized what’s important is the time we have now and in the future.”  
“This is written so perfectly for those four in the morning thoughts that no one can seem to make sense of. But you did make sense of them and turned them into something incredible. Sam was right, I am a jackass.”  
Cas laughs. “So you like it?”  
“Like it? This is so special. No one has ever written anything for me. This is really incredible.”  
“Call it a late housewarming present. I guess being around you has just really inspired me, Dean.”  
“Looks like I’ll have to stick around then.”

**Author's Note:**

> unnamed song by sabrina carpenter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkVUCnnPO1M&lc=UggGD8mA0Hr5y3gCoAEC
> 
> follow me on twitter @casnnovak


End file.
